Mistaken Identity
by RedBeautySkimmonsFTW
Summary: I found this on an OTP Prompt tumblr site and thought "Why the hell not?" "Your friend set you up on a blind date and I happened to be eating alone so you thought you were meeting me and you were cute so I went along with it but you just got a text from said friend saying that they're sorry your date stood you up and now I have some explaining to do" au


Lexa shifted closer to the table as she adjusted her seating position.

The padding on the patio chairs of her favorite coffee shop had a lot to be desired. She took a sip from her cup and placed it back on the table. She was really starting to enjoy her days with no classes. Ever since she found this hidden little café in the corner of the city, they had gotten better. No one bothered her. She could catch up on her reading in peace, enjoying her favorite caramel latte.

Absolutely no disturbances.

Except for the young blonde pulling out the chair across from her and taking a seat. Lexa looked up slightly, her cup lingering by her lips. She watched as the woman smiled at her, placing her purse on the edge of the chair. Lexa quirked an eyebrow, her cup not moving as her eyes darted from side to side.

What was happening right now?

"I am so sorry I'm late." The young woman apologized as she slipped her jacket from her shoulders and rested it on the back of the chair. "I got lost and it was…" She waved her hand with a chuckle. "It was just a disaster but…" She held her hands out to the side. "I'm here."

Now Lexa was really confused. She lowered her cup and placed it on the table once again. The question showing on her features. She opened her mouth to speak but the woman continued.

"You know; I've never been on a blind date before." She continued as she wrapped her hands on either side of the chair and shifted herself forward. The legs of the chair scraping the floor. "But, when I heard about you I told her just to go for it. Set it up." She shrugged. "So, here we are."

Lexa leaned forward a bit, clasping her hands together. She tilted her head slightly. "And where exactly are we…" Her head tilted further to the side again, asking a silent question.

The blonde flashed her a strange look. "Clarke." She stated, flatly. She pointed at her. "Did you already forget who you were meeting, Luna?"

"Lexa." She corrected and smiled when the woman suddenly had the same confused look. Her hand rested against her chest. "My name is Lexa."

Clarke's brow furrowed deeply as she cocked her head. "Raven said your name was Luna."

Who the hell was Raven?

Suddenly, Clarke released a low chuckle as she shook her head. Lexa breathed out at the realization that the blonde must have figured it out. She sat at the wrong table. Lexa watched her as she continued to shake her head. She admired the sparkle in her bright blue eyes and the adorable chime in her laugh.

"She was kind of drunk when she was talking about you." Her eyes met Lexa's once again. "Go figure I would hear the wrong name."

Lexa cleared her throat as she shifted in her seat, crossing one leg over the other. Part of her wanted to tell this girl she had the wrong person. That she had taken a seat at a strangers table. Not someone she's probably been in contact with to set up this exact encounter.

The other part of her wanted to just let it ride out. This woman was beautiful. Her smile was intoxicating. Her eyes had to be a color blue that hadn't been discovered yet. Her laugh, even at a low chuckle, was something Lexa wouldn't mind hearing all day and all night.

The server returned to the table noticing Lexa's unexpected visitor. "Welcome to the Drop Ship." He smiled brightly at her. "What can I get for you?"

Lexa held Clarke's stare for a moment. Dealing with the internal battle between truth and a little white lie. Her jaw twitched and she swallowed back the words just once before finally speaking. "The caramel latte is amazing." She flashed a half smirk. "You should try it."

The smile spread across Clarke's face as she nodded and turned to the server. "I guess that's what I'll have."

The server nodded and stepped away.

"So, Clarke." Lexa began as she cleared her throat and positioned herself more comfortably. "Tell me about yourself."

Clarke lightly scrapped her teeth against her bottom lip as she leaned forward and mimicked Lexa's position. "What would you like to know?"

Lexa smug little smirk held as she lightly tapped Clarke's clasped hands. "Everything."

* * *

"I can't believe we go to the same College and never once ran into each other." Clarke gasped, taking a sip of her coffee. She licked her lips as she placed the cup back down on the table.

Lexa found herself focused for too long on the movement. Her attention shifted to the top of her cup as she watched the liquid swirl around. "I definitely would have remembered running into you." She stated, raising her attention to Clarke once again.

A small blush filled Clarke's cheeks. Lexa inwardly high fiving herself. That had to be the first smooth thing she's ever said in her life.

"Same." Clarke agreed, smiling behind the rim of her coffee cup.

They held each other's gaze for a long moment until a muffled sound coming from Clarke's purse broke them apart. She placed her cup down again and flashed Lexa an apologetic look. When Lexa waved her hand, Clarke mouthed a thank you and pulled her phone from her purse.

"Raven probably wants to know how it's going." Her eyes met Lexa's again as she slid her thumb across the screen. "I can't wait to thank her."

Lexa felt her stomach knot as Clarke began to open her message. She straightened, holding her hand out to Clarke. "Hey, Clarke, before you read that…"

The words slowly tumbled from her lips. The confusion slowly flooded through her features as she read from the screen.

"Luna just freaking text me and told me that she couldn't do it. Did she text you? If she didn't, I'm so sorry she stood you up. I promise I will punch her in the throat when I see her in class."

Her attention raised from the screen. Her eyes locked with Lexa's. She didn't look angry. She just looked really, really confused.

"Okay, so…" Lexa cleared her throat. "As you've probably guessed… I'm not the person you were supposed to be meeting."

"Yeah… I got that." Clarke replied, slowly as she held up her phone. She placed it down on the table then ran her hand through her hair. "Explain."

Lexa raised her hand to her lips as she cleared her throat. Her hand slid under the seat and she moved forward. The same sound that happened prior to Clarke was now echoing in the open air.

"Well… You were so excited about the date and I didn't want to crush your mood." She shrugged her shoulder, feeling the wave of confidence rolling over her.

The conversation had been flowing so smoothly. They laughed. The flirted. They talked about what they wanted to do when College becomes a distant memory. They definitely hit it off. Hopefully, this could maybe turn into some cute little story they tell at parties when people ask how they met. Listening to the coos of 'how adorable' from their family and friends.

"I thought you were cute." Lexa continued with a small shrug of her shoulder. "I didn't want to miss out on the opportunity of getting to know you."

Clarke's features shifted slowly. The confusion melted away and her beautiful smile returned. The pink tint that Lexa had caused in her cheeks... about nine times now… had returned. Not that Lexa was truly counting.

"If I'm being honest, I'm glad I sat down at your table." Clarke confessed, reaching out her hand.

She wiggled her fingers and grinned as she watched Lexa's eyes moving from her palm to her eyes then back. Lexa slid her hand over Clarke's and intertwined their fingers. They gazed fondly at one another as the server placed a black leather holder down on the table.

"No rush." He raised his hands in assurance. "Whenever you ladies are ready."

Lexa regarded him for a moment with a small smile and watched as he walked away. She half rolled her eyes. "They always say no rush but you know they mean 'get the hell out of here'." Lexa joked, her heart fluttering when Clarke released her new favorite sound. She reached for the bill and Clarke placed her hand on top of hers, halting her movement.

"No, Lexa, you are not paying for me." Clarke stated, attempting to pry her hands from the leather holder.

Lexa made a face and swatted her hand away. "It's a date." She smirked as Clarke rolled her eyes and huffed. She pulled the binder from under her hand and held it away. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet, placing a few bills inside the binder. "You know, it's still early." She placed the binder back on the table and took Clarke's hand. "Feel like catching a movie or something?"

Clarke nodded with the same wide smile. "I'd love too." Her eyes narrowed slightly in a pointed stare. "I'm paying."

Lexa released a faux exasperated sigh. "Fine." She responded, dragging out the word as they both stood from the table.

Clarke smiled as she tugged Lexa a little closer. Her hand remained clasped with Lexa's as they made their way out of the patio. "I'm driving too." She stated, firmly. She placed her finger over Lexa's lips to stop her protest.

"Is this how we are going to start whatever this is?" Lexa muttered behind her finger.

Clarke moved her finger and leaned a little closer. Her smile turned into a mischievous smile when she noticed the way Lexa's throat bobbed at her nearness. "Just think of the cute story we'll have to tell our friends." She wrinkled her nose and took a step back from Lexa.

The brunette's eyes widened a bit and she stumbled over her words. When Clarke pulled her closer, holding her bicep with her free hand, Lexa felt the warmth run through her body. They remained close as they made their way to Clarke's car and climbed inside.

Clarke flashed her a cheeky grin from the driver seat. Lexa scoffed a laugh, half rolling her eyes, and shaking her head. "Who said a case of mistaken identity was a bad thing?" She asked, rhetorically as she winked at Lexa. She started the car and they drove off.

Lexa chuckled lightly, taking Clarke's right hand in hers. She studied her profile for a moment and watched as Clarke flashed a half smirk yet remained concentrated on the road. "Definitely not me." Lexa responded as she squeezed her hand lightly and enjoyed the soft sound of the music filling the car.

Yup. Her days off from class were definitely her favorite.


End file.
